Out on a limb
by crescent-moon-demon
Summary: *AU* He watches and waits, unknowing of what to do now that he's messed up, and not certain if anything would be the right move anyhow. Mech/Mech, sticky; sequel to "Shattered"
1. Out on a Limb

**C.M.D: Iiiiiiiiit's HERE! The next installment of Vortex+Fireflight adventures has arrived, and I know a bunch of you were dying to know what would happen next~ Last time, we left off _Shattered_ with a crying Fireflight because of Vortex being a major dick... Can Vortex fix things? Will he even want to? Read to find out!**

* * *

**Out on a Limb**

* * *

Vortex knew it was pointless, but he couldn't stay away.

Not now; not when Fireflight had been his, _slaggit_, and he still couldn't get the Autobot off of his processor. Was it so wrong then? To keep coming back here, every night, needing to catch even the smallest glimpse of the jet, despite how twisted he felt inside at the sight of the youngling crying still?

He wondered how much school Fireflight must have missed during the duration of the past couple weeks. It didn't seem likely that he even went to school still, not with how upset he appeared.

Of course, he was only guessing. The helicopter couldn't be sure of anything, stuck behind the glass and a tree branch's length away from the flyer's berthroom. Oh, how close the youngling was to him... and yet, the Decepticon couldn't cross that small distance and make the other mech his again. Because he just knew if he got his servos on Fireflight, he would rape the little jet, no matter the Autobot's say. He still wanted Fireflight, madly so, and his lust was being driven into a frenzy the longer he was denied contact with the white mech.

...he didn't think he could stand to make the flyer upset anymore...

Burying those unwanted things again, Vortex settled in for a long night; poised behind the curtain of leaves, his optics fixed dead ahead to the jet he could see curled up weakly on his berth.

* * *

His family came and went...

Sometimes he clutched to them, sometimes he didn't. Mostly, he wanted to be alone.

"V...vor...tex..."

Or so he told himself.

Fireflight choked as his chassis was wracked again with more sobs, folding into himself; pillow clenched to his chestplates tightly as he pressed his face into the damp material. He had thought the tears were gone, but they weren't, and when they came back, it was with a vengeance. It felt like his cheekplates would never dry. He cried for a little longer, spouting confused and disjointed words in his pain.

He still didn't understand why the Decepticon had did that.

He... he had really thought that Vortex liked him. Naive he might be, but he wasn't stupid either! Fireflight knew stuff, he did, and he came to realize too late how much he loved the helicopter. But of course, that meant nothing whatsoever, because Vortex had never really wanted or liked him. He only wanted First Aid; the jet had the misfortune of being slightly similar to the older Autobot.

"...n-not... not him... I-i'm mmm...m-me..."

So why then? Why pretend?

That... that bit hurt the most. Maybe if he had known straight from the beginning, this whole thing wouldn't feel so much like a betrayal.

"...w-why...," he croaked, gasping into the pillow, "...w-why d-did yo-you... n-not want mmmm-me...?"

It felt like his little spark was being shredded into nothingness. Choking on another stream of whimpers and tears, Fireflight shifted, wanting to be held but at the same time not. The only arms he could think of were thicker, grey ones... but those were out of reach, and would never hold him again anyhow.

He just needed to stop thinking about all of this altogether.

If only he could muster some kind of hatred toward the Decepticon. Maybe it would make things easier.

"I...," the youngling hiccupped, "I...m-miss you... Vo-vortex..."

* * *

He'd spent the last two days in that tree. Vortex didn't know how he could have bore it, what with the rain the night before and not having anything on him to eat other than the few energon goodies he still had saved in subspace, but he did. The helicopter supposed it helped that at the moment his brother and sire were having a huge row, which would only turn into physical assault if Vortex showed his face around the house. Really, Swindle could be so sensitive sometimes.

You'd think he would have gotten over the grey mech making a move on First Aid already. Like,_ hello_, this was Vortex after all.

But whatever, not that he cared anymore. Indeed, the Decepticon at the moment had other things on his processor, such as the growing urge to talk to Fireflight. He'd sat too long outside the flyer's window, watching him from a short distance, that he felt he had to do something -initiate some sort of contact- or else be driven mad by the conflicting voices in his helm. But how...

As it was, one of the other Autobots was never far from Fireflight, and the window always stayed shut to him. He'd never get his chance if both lanes remained closed to him. Grumbling, Vortex pressed further into his worn down seat in the bark, finding the wetness in his joints and the biting sting of wood against his rotor blades mere annoyances this orn. Good thing he didn't bend to pressure easily.

With a quiet sigh, Vortex resigned himself to a long and dreary night.

Wait? What was this?

The helicopter straightened up on his branch, pulling some of the leaves out of his way.

"C'mon boys. Your mom needs to go to the store and we still need to pick up the rest of Skydive's paperwork for the university." Another grey mech, bulkier than Vortex and definitely a ground-pounder, walked out of the door, trailed after by a white mech that the Decepticon had noted before was Fireflight's carrier.

Another mech came through the door, this one calmer and definitely younger, a datapad held under one arm. Shouting was not far behind him; out of the house burst two more flyers, one chasing after the other, spitting curses and fists curled, ready to brawl. The sire was quick to grab hold of the smallest mech though, holding him back from starting his fight with his brother. Almost the entire family... but even Vortex was wondering about the final addition.

It was only when he saw the four start to walk away from the house that he realized Fireflight would not be joining them. The helicopter almost couldn't believe his luck. Waiting until the others were long out of sight, Vortex eagerly twisted back to Fireflight's window, rotors twitching in excitement. Finally, he had the chance he had been waiting for!

Just when he was getting ready to pounce, the window before him started to open; a sad, sniffling jet crawling up to the sill and peering out of it forlornly. He was still clutching that worn pillow of his, rubbing it against his cheekplate every once in a while.

For an astrosecond, Vortex hesitated.

* * *

It was cold tonight. Fireflight, feeling as if he was about to suffocate, forced himself into moving; tired arms shaking as he put all his strength into pushing open his window. Night air buffeted against his face lightly, drying the tears that still hung in his optics. Sniffling, the flyer rested his chin on his folded servos, gazing down on the street below. No one was out, but across the road, he could see lights on in the other homes; silhouettes of happy people living their lives. Unaware of him or his pain.

Quickly, the Autobot wiped at his optics.

"Star light, star bright...," he started hoarsely, reciting the nursery rhyme softly. He tightened his grip on the pillow he held.

"First star I see tonight," Fireflight continued, gaze lifting to the heavens above. Millions upon millions of stars sparkled for his viewing, each more vibrant than the last. How sad was it that their light actually hurt him to look at.

"I-i wish... I wish I m-may, I wish I might..."

Everything, even the stars, reminded him of Vortex. And painfully so.

Fireflight paused, helm bowing as sorrow overcame him again. "I-i wish...," he choked, trying his hardest not to sob. "I-i-i wish... I w-wish I n-never m-met Vo-vortex. I w-wish I-i'd ne-never bumped i-into him, b-because then, th-then I-i-i...I-i w-wouldn't b-be so sad, a-and, and m-my sp-spark wouldn't... w-wouldn't h-hurt so m-much!"

The jet buried his face into his arms, muffling the cries that were rapidly slipping out of his vocalizer. "I-i d-don't wa-want to th-think about h-him a-an-anymmmm-more!," he sobbed, "I-i do-don't want t-to mmm-miss him a-at all!"

"But...I miss you, snowflake."

Trembling, Fireflight shot up, wide, frightened, and slightly hopeful optics looking straight ahead to the Decepticon that was squatting on the roof before him. Vortex canted his helm to the side a little at the disbelieving stare he was receiving; lifting a servo and holding it out for the jet to take. For a moment, Fireflight actually hesitated, his own servo lifting into the air. He stopped himself though before he could take the helicopter's servo, realizing exactly what it was he was just about to do.

Overcome with complete horror now, Fireflight quickly scrambled back on his berth and into the safety of his room.

"Now, now Fireflight...," Vortex said in a gentle, crooning tone; leaping forward and grabbing hold of the window before the Autobot could shut it again. Fluidly, he slipped into the room and onto the berth, upset to see the flyer back away from him further. "Please, don't run away."

"Y-you... y-you sh-shouldn't be here!," the white mech cried, still shuffling backwards. He didn't see the edge of the berth until he'd already toppled over it, falling to the floor on his wings. A small hiss of pain escaped him as he felt the delicate plating fold under him uncomfortably; easing himself up slowly. Larger servos were lifting him up the rest of the way, touching his wings gently. Gasping at a pinch that was definitely not of the friendly variety, Fireflight struggled to get out of Vortex's hold.

"L-let me go!"

"Oh, come now, snowflake. Didn't you just say you were missing me?"

"I-i-i, I d-don't care!," Fireflight shouted. He writhed wildly, his flailing pedes landing a lucky hit on Vortex's hip. The helicopter grunted at the blow, his grip loosening just enough for the youngling to slip out of it. Fireflight managed to get half-way to the door, before he was grabbed again; spun around and thrown onto the berth, a heavy weight sliding over him and pinning him down. "Let me go! Let me go right now! P-please!"

Vortex straddled the Autobot, watching him twist and cry beneath him frightfully, his bucking forcing him to grind upwards into the other's codpiece. "C-careful now," the grey mech husked, trying to keep from grinding back into that teasing touch. "Stop w-wriggling, snowflake. I-i only came to talk. Don't f-force me into doing something e-else."

"L-like what?," the jet spat, half in terror, half in anger.

The helicopter merely canted his helm at the unexpected temper in his flyer, pushing Fireflight's thighs open wider and grinding down hard into the white youngling's codpiece. Fireflight gasped at the sudden pressure, arching again in an entirely different manner as his helm tossed backwards in pleasure. "Like that," Vortex purred, his visor flaring brightly with his lust. He leaned down to the Autobot's limp chassis, cycling hot intakes over the trembling plating. "Oh, my beautiful, beautiful lil' jet..."

"L-lies...," Fireflight choked, his common sense coming back to him. Despite how much he wanted to get free, he refrained from wriggling further, not wanting to give the Decepticon a chance to touch him anymore. He glared up at the other mech though, coolant glazed across his optics hotly. "Y-you do-don't think I-i'm pretty. Y-you just like the c-colour of m-my plating, because i-it's like his!"

It didn't take a genius to figure out what the jet was talking about. "No, snowflake...," he tried to assure, retracting his mask and leaning in to the flyer again. "No, that was a misunderstanding..."

The youngling was having none of it though. He thrashed wildly as he saw Vortex close in, tears splashing down his cheekplates thickly. "Liar! Liar!," he shrieked. "You don't want me, you never did! Get off! Get off! Off, off, OFF!"

The words were like a jagged blade twisting through his fuel tanks. The helicopter let Fireflight scream as much as he wanted, but did not pull away. He couldn't afford to. Eventually, the jet couldn't scream anymore and only broke down crying again, crumbling weakly in the Decepticon's grasp. "P-please... j-just, just leave mmm-me al-alone...," Fireflight croaked. "P-pleeease..."

"But...I don't want to," Vortex whispered in reply, lip components brushing the Autobot's cheekplate. The jet trembled at the touch, sobbing loudly. "Don't cry, little one. I don't want to see you cry anymore... I only wanted to... _apologize_. I didn't mean to hurt you like I did and for that I'm sorry. I didn't think that I would be so sad when you were no longer around."

Fireflight shook his helm though in denial of what the larger mech was saying. "Y-you...," he sniffled, choking up again. "Y-you think j-just 'ca-cause I'm y-young t-that I'm st-stupid. B-but, I'm n-not! I-i-i know I-i can b-be o-oblivious a-at times, but I-i-i can s-see wh-when I'm n-not the on-only one. W-why should y-you w-want mmmm-me then? Y-you can h-have Fi-first Aid! H-he's what y-you w-want, i-isn't he?"

"No... no, no he isn't."

The quiet confession tore through Fireflight's tears, forcing the Autobot into silence. Hesitantly, he unshuttered his optics, lifting them to look at Vortex. The helicopter did not try to move in or otherwise make a move on the youngling, but just kept staring down on him; lip components pressed into a neutral line and visor somewhat dim. "I thought," the grey mech continued softly, "I did, actually, for a time want him. Slag, he's a nice bit of aft. I'm sorry to say, and I was...jealous... I suppose when Swindle got him instead of me. When I bumped into you, I was glad for the distraction. Yes, I still wanted First Aid at the time, but..."

"But he's not what I want anymore. Fireflight, you're not a replacement. Not anymore. Who else will tell me all about the snowflakes, or get sad when they melt in their servos? Who else is going to take me to all the toy stores and talk about the dolls' loneliness? Who else will sing 'twinkle, twinkle, little star' or eat a whole tub of energon-cream until your fuel tanks feel ill?"

"Y-you...," the youngling shuttered his optics uncertainly. "Y-you remember a-all th-that...?"

Finally, a grin slowly worked its way to Vortex's face. "Of course, snowflake," he purred, bending down and brushing a chaste kiss on the other's lip components. "I remember everything I've ever learned about you. My precious, precious Fireflight..."

Fireflight didn't protest when the helicopter slid his arms under his wings, pressing him tightly to the other's chestplates. He even wrapped his arms around the Decepticon's shoulders after a moment of hesitation, hugging Vortex back tightly. "P-please... d-don't," he hiccupped into the older mech's neck cables. "D-don't l-leave..."

"Oh no, Fireflight," the other hummed into his audios. "No, I never will."

The youngling sniffled a little, still nuzzling the helicopter's neck cables, when he felt those big servos dip lower down his wings. One stroked his nose cone, just behind his helm, while the other cupped under his tail fins; groping his aft. It was hard not to moan, as he felt heat slither across his circuitry, brought on by Vortex's personal touch.

"Snowflake...," he distantly heard the Decepticon murmur into his audio. Fireflight gasped, mewling a little as Vortex shifted , slowly grinding down into him again. "Oh, my lil' snowflake... I want you _so bad_. Your scent -it's driving me mad. I want to have you; _need_ to be inside of you."

The last bit was said with the slightest bit of hesitation, as if the helicopter was seeking his permission first before going any further. Fireflight thought his spark might burst at the implications, because, coming from a mech who could easily overpower him, it meant that Vortex did care about him, even if he didn't show it in the usual fashion. And, of course, the constant pawing was starting to make him boil inside; just enough that the youngling wanted desperately to give the Decepticon what he asked for.

"O...o-okay..."

When the tiny whisper of consent was mumbled against his shoulder plating, Vortex did the only thing that anyone in his situation could really do -he drew back just enough so that he could stare at the flyer in shock. A shy pair of optics lifted to look up at him, Fireflight slowly nodding his helm to the silent inquiry. "Y-yes...y-you can..."

Engines rumbling in lustful mirth, Vortex lowered himself down to the Autobot, fingers stroking at the gorgeous, white plating and lip components pressing kisses to that thin neck. "It'll hurt though," he remarked, trying not to salivate as he reached down, cupping his servo between Fireflight's thighs. His codpiece was hot against his palm, and probably slicked within. "Your valve is still sealed. I'll have to wear it down before I can take you."

"N-no... just, just g-go ahead," Fireflight replied, squirming a little as the Decepticon continued to pet his sensitive plating. "I-i'll be okay."

Again, Vortex was stunned. "Are... are you certain?," he asked the youngling. "Breaking a seal can be quite painful, and I'm not exactly small."

The jet nodded his helm jerkily, retracting his codpiece; baring himself completely to the helicopter. He blushed deeply at the roar of cooling fans he heard kick on with the grey mech, shuttering his optics and impatiently waiting for Vortex to make the next move. The Decepticon was almost stunned into immobility. His little snowflake was being so brave and generous to him... How could he have thought for an astrosecond of tossing this cutie to the side? Well, he had him now, and this was going to be a victory that Vortex would come to savour for many cycles ahead.

Gently, afraid that the youngling might suddenly change his mind, the grey mech grabbed Fireflight's legs; retracting his own codpiece, spike pressurizing and lining up with the pink seal that heralded the Autobot's valve. "Now... I'll enter on three, okay?," he said, winding the jet's legs around his waist comfortably. Next he adjusted Fireflight's grip on his plating, leading the flyer to wrap his servos behind the Decepticon's back. "If it's too much for you, we'll stop."

He really hoped it wouldn't be too much.

"One..."

Still afraid, and more than self-conscious, Fireflight could only nod his helm vigorously at the kindly given words; his fingers inching and winding around a rotor blade each. He barely had the chance to cycle a nervous intake, before Vortex was suddenly lunging forward, breaking his seal and driving into his virgin valve with one vicious strike. Pain erupted across his sensory net, ripping a scream from the Autobot's vocalizer. It was hard for him not to cry again, face pressed into Vortex's shoulder plating, gnawing his bottom lip component down harshly as he tried to swallow back his tears. He didn't want the helicopter to stop. If he stopped, he might leave...

The scream of agony he drew from Fireflight rang painfully in his audios, twisting in his spark, but the grey mech was almost incapable of thinking about that. When he had thrust into the youngling, he'd broken his seal; the flyer in response had yanked roughly on his rotor blades, almost enough to dislodge them from their joints. The resulting burn felt good, crackling across his sensory net alongside of the sweet, molten walls clenching around his hungry spike tightly, slicking his thick cable with warm fluids.

"Mmm...yes," he hissed, ducking in and nudging his way under the Autobot's chin. Vortex let his servos wander for a moment before grasping those little hips tightly, his mouth and glossa attacking Fireflight's upper chassis, turning pained whimpers and sniffles into starting moans and mewls of pleasure. "That's it, snowflake... J-just let yourself go; scratch and tug as much as you like. Let me fill your pretty valve with my transfluids."

Quickly, the helicopter broke out into a frenzied pace, sending Fireflight wailing as his aching valve was stretched further. The white mech bounced back and forth on the berth, only the harsh grip Vortex had on his hips and the crushing one he had on the other's rotors kept him from getting very far from that spike. Gasping in bliss, the jet arched and writhed, spitting disjointed pleas for more. More thrusting, more touching, more bites. Each beg reached Vortex's audios, sounding so sweet in their frantic, high-pitched frequency and he quickened his tempo; wanting to pound his essence into every inch of Fireflight's frame, fizzle out his vocalizer with the youngling's screaming, mark his ownership into the very Autobot.

"Yes...," he growled deliriously along the heated plating of Fireflight's chestplates. He felt the flyer overload, but continued his mad thrust, having yet to reach his own peak yet. "Yes... _mine. All _mine._ My sweet, little Fireflight._"

Vortex pulled up, just at the moment of his overload, rotor blades flaring out in his passion. "F-fireflight!," he hissed to the air, snapping his hips tight along the jet's aft; transfluids erupting from his spike and flooding the Autobot's passage. He heard the youngling weakly keen, shifting against the uncomfortable stiffness of the Decepticon's spike in his sore valve and hot liquids coating his sensor nodes for the first time. White fingers were still scratching at his chassis; the evidence of Fireflight's own overload smeared across the lower half of his stomach plating, while a look of dazed confusion covered the other's face.

The sight aroused the helicopter all over again.

"V-vortex...?," Fireflight moaned as the Decepticon shifted, pressing closer to his shivering frame, hips slowly moving again. Preparing for another round.

"Yes, snowflake?," the psychopath purred against his neck cables, nipping and suckling on them leisurely.

The youngling swallowed sharply, whimpering at the pleasant assault. "W-why, why a-are..."

"Why are we continuing?" A quick nod of confirmation. "Because, Fireflight. I've waited so long to have you, my precious snowflake, I just have to fill you as many times as possible. I need to feel you under me, screaming and crying as I bring you to overload again... and again... and again..." Vortex chuckled, rolling hips forward quickly. He relished the moan he got in response, those lovely fingers digging into his seams in blissful pain. "You're all mine, and mine alone."

Fireflight only shivered again, mumbling something indistinguishable along his shoulder plating; hugging the Decepticon to him tightly. Vortex spared a moment to press a kiss to the jet's lip components, before getting on with his mission of fragging his flyer into stasis.

He had to catch up on lost time, after all.

* * *

**C.M.D: Uh... a happily ever after? Maybe? Ah, Vortex... hard to tell when you're being honest or just a manipulative fragger~ Well, at least Fireflight's not upset anymore, I suppose...  
One more chapter coming your way!  
**


	2. Aftermath

**C.M.D: Part two~  
Our psychotic perv might be enjoying himself... but that's about to change fairly quickly.**

* * *

**Aftermath**

* * *

If he was going to die right then and there, Vortex could almost say he would die happily.

"V-vortex...maybe, w-we shouldn't -I mean..." Fireflight squirmed in his hold, trying to swallow back his moans as the Decepticon continued to grope his frame, pressing the youngling onto the bedroom floor. The towel between them was hardly a barrier, and the Autobot knew this.

The grey mech hummed in reply, mask pulled back to place kisses along the other's neck cables. "Why not, snowflake? I've got the energy; how about you?"

The jet gasped, servos slipping in between their grinding frames and weakly pushing on the other's chestplates. "B-but," he moaned, arching at a pleasurable nip. "W-we, we've been, umm..."

"Fragging?," Vortex helpfully supplied. A quick nod and a mewl met his inquiry.

"For a w-while, a-and, w-we... we just h-had, aah, a sh-shower too," Fireflight protested. "W-w can't get dirty y-yet!"

That was true. The Decepticon had been pounding his cutie's aft for the past couple cycles, all the way from the bedroom and to the bathroom, where he'd stuffed the Autobot full and then some. The scratches all over his chassis and rotor blades stung, but in a way Vortex liked best. It told him that he'd done a good job 'facing his little jet. He would wear these miniature wounds as badges of honour. It hadn't been too long now since he last had Fireflight pinned to the tiled wall, ramming his spike into that virgin valve -white fingers scrabbling over the slicked surface as the flyer screamed to the ceiling above- but he just couldn't resist getting in and under that lovely plating again.

Resting could come later.

"C'mon, snowflake," Vortex husked, grinding harder against his complacent partner. He smirked at the shiver Fireflight gave, whimpering in need as his legs spread wider. "Don't you want to connect with me, though? Don't you want me to fill your little valve again? Wouldn't you like to be all warm and sticky inside with my transfluids?"

Fireflight was crumbling fast. "V-vortex...," he whispered, fingers digging deep into the Decepticon's seams, bringing a hungry groan from his vocalizer. The sound rattled the flyer's very last restraint; without further prompting, he wrapped his legs snugly around the helicopter's waist, codpiece retracting with an audible click. "P-please, Vo-vortex..."

"Oh, snowflake," the grey mech purred, pulling back. He wanted to see his snowflake's expression when he rammed into that tight passage for the several time that evening. "You're going to feel so go-"

"FIREFLIGHT! WE'RE HOME!"

Oh slag...

Vortex froze, as if he'd just been knocked unconscious, looking back into the equally surprised face of Fireflight. He'd been so wrapped up in taking the jet, that he'd forgotten the family had only gone out for a short while. Which had apparently ended just now.

In a flash, the helicopter was springing to his pedes and rushing for the window.

"V-vortex?" Small servos were grabbing hold of his rotors and with a strength that Vortex would never imagine the Autobot having, Fireflight yanked him back; the bigger mech falling to the floor again with a heavy thud. "V-vortex... w-why...?"

The jet still had a tight grip on his rotors, twisting around and sitting on the helicopter's stomach. Blue optics were glazed thickly with tears again, bottom lip component wibbling in impeding sorrow. "Y-you're... you ar-aren't l-leaving, a-are you?," the youngling sniffed. "Wh-why are you g-going?"

"Ah...," Vortex started uncertainly. He really loved that harsh grip still pulling at his rotor blades, and would have liked to put this slightly aggressive side of Fireflight's to better use, if it weren't for the spark-broken expression his flyer was wearing. "Well, um, your family is home now, I don't want to get in the way or anything. So, I thought I would just take off you know, and-"

"No!," Fireflight protested loudly. He fell against the helicopter's chestplates, hugging the other tightly. "I-i don't want y-you to go. P-please, st-stay... Y-you can m-meet my family th-then, and t-then y-you'll be a-able to come o-over anytime you w-want. ...D-don't you want t-to meet my m-mommy and d-daddy, a-and brothers?"

Honestly, the answer was no. The Decepticon just didn't do families, especially Autobot ones for the simple fact that...

"Hey, 'Flight! Guess what we got for you!," a chipper mech called, slamming open the bedroom door. "Energon go- oh..."

"What's the hold up, Air Raid? Move aside you aft!" The shorter mech from before turned into the room next, freezing in place just behind his older sibling. They stared stunned at the other pair, but then... "MONSTER! THERE'S A MONSTER AFTER FIREFLIGHT!"

...Yes, this was exactly why Vortex disliked dealing with Autobot families. Their tendency to overreact was unbelievably annoying to deal with.

* * *

About a cycle later, and after the shrimp had been subdued and given his medication, Vortex found himself stuck in the living room; seated by himself on the couch, while the rest of the family stood across from him, glaring.

"Fireflight...," Trailbreaker ordered. "Take a seat in the armchair."

The phantom jet, who had at that moment been fidgeting uncertainly, torn between joining his family or seating himself beside Vortex, acquiesced to the demand, plopping into the only other free chair in the living room. The helicopter found himself staring at the anxious youngling unblinkingly, hypnotized by the flyer's flushed cheekplates and his timid optics. Such a shame though that his family had made him cover up with a robe... Vortex could only think this seductive image as complete when the marks of his ownership -the denting of slim neck cables, the worn down paint between white thighs, and the streaks of grey across the rest of his plating- were displayed to the rest of the world. At least there was his own scratches and flecks of white paint to show, seeing as how the family didn't feel so inclined to get him to dress as well.

"You...um, you," the camper truck was saying harshly, snapping his fingers to get the Decepticon's attention.

"Afthole!," Slingshot shouted. Silverbolt sent his son a quick reprimanding look for the language.

"Vortex," Fireflight helpfully supplied, seeing as how his sire was still struggling to come up with a title to address the helicopter by.

The sound of his name escaping tender lip components though only perked the grey mech up more; Fireflight caught the jovial look Vortex was sending him and blushed in response, smiling a little at the older mech. The sight of this transaction only darkened the atmosphere in the room.

"Yes... Vortex," Trailbreaker almost growled. This time, the Decepticon actually turned his helm to look at him. "Sneaking into the house while the rest of us are out... I have to ask: what are your intentions?"

Vortex grinned behind his mask, arms slipping up behind his helm as he leaned back against the couch. "Well, they've already been done really," he chirped in amusement. "Fragging your little Fireflight that is. And might I add, I plan on doing it always from this orn forward."

He just loved the way the others reacted. Slingshot howled like an angry beast, rising up like the dad did, held back from throwing themselves at the helicopter by the others who grabbed their arms. Each and every single glare was like the icing on the cake; what made the cherry though was the way Fireflight blushed at the statement, bowing his helm, his servos cupped anxiously in his lap as he wriggled self-consciously in his seat.

"I suggest you watch your language please," Silverbolt clipped coldly, which was surprising coming from the usually kind Autobot, "And don't refer to my baby like that please."

"Possessive family you got," Vortex commented, turning to Fireflight.

"Don't talk to him, grease-ball!"

"Slingshot!," hissed Air Raid. He tugged on his brother's wing.

"What?," Slingshot shot back. "That crankshaft shouldn't be talking to our brother; he shouldn't even be in the same room with him! We oughta kick his aft to the streets and beat some-mmph!" Skydive's servos thankfully blocked out the rest of what the smallest jet was going to say.

But the damage was already done. Fireflight looked at his family, optics dim and glazed with coolant; his expression positively torn. "You... you don't like Vortex?," he asked hesitantly. "M-mommy? Daddy?"

"Don't worry 'bout it snowflake," Vortex piped up jovially. He still was leaning casually on the couch, unconcerned by this "confrontation". "I'm used to being disliked."

"Fireflight...," Silverbolt said, drawing the youngling's attention next. He faced his son, his face kind but somewhat worried, as he ignored their unexpected guest for the time being. "We aren't trying to be mean or anything, we just... I mean, I just don't quite understand. How do you know this mech? He's much too old to be going to your school..."

At the gentle reassurance, Fireflight seemed to calm down some. "I met him last year. I bumped into him accidentally when I was trying to catch snowflakes."

"What a lovely happenstance that was," the helicopter interjected with a purr. The phantom jet blushed again, shyly smiling at the grey mech.

"Yes," Trailbreaker grumbled irritably, "But exactly how did you continue to meet our son? Or did you just decide after a year to sneak into the house while we were gone and... fornicate with our sparkling while we were absent?"

Vortex cocked his helm at the question. "Are you sure you don't want to change that word to 'rape'?"

Fireflight leapt to his pedes at the cacophony of noise that followed next; standing between his family and the Decepticon, his arms outstretched and his optics pleading as he faced his loved ones. "P-please," he cried, "H-he's only teasing. V-vortex never d-did anything l-like that! I s-saw him wh-when I went out w-with Swindle."

"Swindle...," Skydive remarked, "I thought he was that other 'bot; the mechfriend of First Aid, my old classmate. Didn't they come together to pick you up?"

The youngest Autobot's expression crumbled a little bit at the words, his servos falling to his sides slowly. "I...um... h-he..."

Dark arms were winding about his waist, tugging Fireflight back gently; the phantom jet falling into Vortex's lap, where he was wrapped up tight in the other's embrace, the helicopter nuzzling the flyer's helm with the corner of his mask. "Swindle is my younger brother," he helpfully supplied, his attention mostly focused on Fireflight. "He brought lil' Fireflight to come see me. Didn't he, snowflake?"

Any sadness that had been in the Autobot's optics disappeared, as he wrapped his servos around one of Vortex's forearms; tilting his helm back a little so he could look at the Decepticon better, relaxing in the older mech's hold. It was obvious, that though they didn't care for Vortex, Fireflight was smitten with him and he was calmest in the other's arms. "Y-yep!," he chirped, blushing once more that night.

Slingshot grumbled something under his breath and was promptly kicked by Air Raid for it. Rolling his optical sensors, Skydive grabbed both of his brothers' arms, dragging one cursing and one giggling jet out of the living room. After a moment's hesitation, Trailbreaker followed them, but not before casting one final glare at Vortex as he rounded the corner. That left only Silverbolt.

Rising to his pedes regally, the condor jet approached the snuggled pair, his optics fixed wholly on the helicopter holding his son. "I don't care for your manipulative, back-door, sneaky ways," he hissed lowly, leaning in close to the Decepticon. "I especially don't like the fact that you think you can hurt my baby's spark, and just come rushing back in when you decide you want him again. But! Fireflight is obviously happy with you, so I won't protest too much."

The red visor flashed up at him.

Silverbolt frowned, wings twitching slightly in ire. "If you do anything to hurt him again though," he continued, his threat hushed, "I will make certain that you suffer the consequences. And never shall you see my little mechling again."

Expression neutral, the Autobot straightened up, calmly heading for the living room entrance.

"You only get ten kliks more, Fireflight," he called over his shoulder plating. "Then it's off to bed. You've got school in the morning."

"Okay mommy!," Fireflight called back. Giggling, he twisted in Vortex's arms, facing the grey mech. "Isn't this great? You've met the whole family -now you can come over whenever you'd like!"

"Hmmm...yes; amazing," the helicopter replied distractedly. Honestly, meeting the family or not wouldn't have prevented him from coming over whenever he wished. It would make it hard to corner Fireflight, yes, but not stop him from making the trip all the same. Shrugging it off though, Vortex tugged the jet closer; mask retracting as he bent his helm towards those delicious looking neck cables.

He was surprised when white servos pressed against his face, pushing him back and away. "N-no, Vortex," Fireflight stuttered, helm bowing as he noticed the stunned look his partner wore. "W-we can't... I-i've gotta go to bed s-soon."

"We'll be quick, I promise," Vortex grinned, pulling those tender servos away from his face. "Or how 'bout I just suck you off then, hmm? I really want to stick my glossa back inside your greedy, little va-"

"V-vortex!" The jet was practically magenta now. Wings fluttering madly, Fireflight quickly glanced over his shoulder plating, almost relieved to see that none of his family had come back to the room yet. "N-no," he replied, turning back to the helicopter, "M-my family's home n-now. We c-can't be do-doing stuff l-like that..."

Too bad, Vortex thought. He would have loved the chance to show off.

"Fireflight, bed!," came his sire's voice from down in the kitchen. The youngling jumped at the command, while the Decepticon merely scowled.

"I-i-i...g-guess i-it's goodnight then," Fireflight mumbled, slowly pulling out of Vortex's hold. The helicopter let him go, pouting angrily at the Autobot's departure. He truly despised Autobot families...

Getting to his pedes as well, Vortex followed the jet to the front door, noting in his helm how this would be the first time he'd ever exited out of it. What a new experience.

"V-vortex...?"

At the hesitant call of his name, the grey mech turned to face the speaker; lip components pulling back into a sultry smirk at the nervous image of Fireflight before him. "What is it, snowflake?," he asked, purring. "You know you make me just want to gobble you up when you look like that."

The Autobot's cheekplates darkened, his optics dropping to the floor for an astrosecond. "I-i, um... uh..." The jet shook his helm, suddenly pushing himself onto his pede-tips and pecking Vortex on his exposed mouth. The Decepticon's visor flashed in surprise, but before he could grab hold of his precious flyer, Fireflight was twisting away and shuffling for the staircase.

"W-well, goodnight," the youngling smiled softly, bounding up the staircase.

Vortex watched him go, his optics fixed to the other's aft.

He took half a pede-step towards the staircase when he heard someone clear their vents heavily. Turning his helm, the helicopter caught sight of Trailbreaker standing at the other end of the hall; dark arms crossed over his massive chest and a nasty glare being sent his way. Frowning, Vortex let his mask slide back into place, turning back to the front door.

"Fine, fine; I'm leaving...," he grumbled, heading outdoors. He was barely down the porch steps before the door was shut behind him, the lock thudding heavily into place.

* * *

**C.M.D: Nothing like your family walking in on you to make for fun and awkward conversations afterwards XD Oh, these two. They've got themselves an "okay" ending now, and it looks like there'll be more fun in the future for Vortex and Fireflight. Well, at least knowing Vortex, you know there's gonna be no small amount of craziness involved. I hope you'll all join me in any further adventures these two might have and thanks for reading this time!  
Be kind; give me your mind~ REVIEW, please?**


End file.
